La Verdad de Chris
by Dakota Potter
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el secreto de Chris se hubiese descubierto de otro modo? ¿Podría salvarse de morir a manos de Gideon? Para saberlo debéis entrar aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aún recordaba como lo habían echado, aún dolía, aún lastimaba…. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía miradas de odio y desconfianza de la gente que el más quería.

Sintió que ya no podía más y rompió a llorar como hacía años que no lloraba, y lloró aún más cuando se dio cuenta que no cumplió la promesa que había hecho sobre la tumba de su madre aquel día de verano en que ella fuera enterrada.

Recordando eses momentos fue como el joven se quedó dormido.

Piper despertó alegre esa mañana, estaba tranquila y relajada, situación extraña debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Cuando se hubo vestido, bajó a la cocina para encontrarse con la estampa de sus dos hermanas intentando darle una papilla a su pequeño hijo, el cual acabó orbitando la papilla a algún lugar lejano.

"Mmmmm chicas, veréis, os agradezco que me ayudéis con Wyatt pero no es necesario que hagáis todo esto, ¿vale?"

"Piper, cariño, entien… CUIDADO!!"

Una extraña mujer había aparecido de repente y había expulsado su aliento sobre ellas, cuando Piper fue a explotarla, la mujer había desaparecido.

"Chicas, vayamos mirar al Libro de las Sombras que era esa cosa" murmuró Piper con asco.

Leo pensaba en la situación que estaba viviendo ahora mismo, el quería a Piper, la amaba pero no podía dejar su cargo como anciano. Fue en esos momentos de reflexión que sintió la llamada de una de las hermanas, precisamente la que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

"CHRIS!!"

Chris Perry despertó sobresaltado y se llevó una mano al cuello adolorido haciendo una mueca de dolor con la boca. Entonces se preguntó que querría Phoebe si ya lo habían echado, pero de todas maneras decidió acudir a la llamada por si era algo importante.

"¿Sabéis que, chicas? Tengo la extraña necesidad de ver a cierto joven para dejar unas cuantas cosas claras." Murmuró Phoebe. Y tan de repente como dijo eso se marchó camino a quien sabe donde.

Paige se encontraba con la boca medio abierta y no sabía que decir hasta que balbuceó:

"¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado a Phoebe?" comentó girándose hacia Piper, pero esta tenía un semblante pensativo y cuando la miró dijo:

"Paige, vete, quiero la casa para mí que tengo una cita" le dijo con una de sus miradas mas amenazadoras.

En ese momento, Paige dedujo que eses comportamientos misteriosos de sus hermanas se debían a la "cosa-mujer" y decidió que actuaría ella sola.

"Ok, Piper" dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero antes, ¿me permitirías coger el libro y llevarme a Wyatt?"

"Por mi perfecto" le contesto entrando a su habitación.

Cuando Chris orbitó junto a Phoebe, no se esperaba que esta lo estuviera esperando preparada para conseguir lo que quería. Así que, sin saber cómo, Chris se encontraba atado en una silla con un conjuro anti-orbitación y con una (según el) bruja loca y desquiciada.

"Bueno, bueno Chris, ¿sabes porque estás aquí?" decía Phoebe mientras caminaba alrededor suyo.

Chris decidió ser sarcástico a pesar de que la situación no era la mejor.

"¿Crees que si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir aquí, hubiera venido? Por favor, tampoco soy estúpido"

Phoebe lo miró fijamente, acercó su cara a él y le dijo en un susurro:

"Voy a descubrir quién eres con este simple hechizo, es un poco cutre pero funcionara porque ya lo he probado con alguien de mi oficina."

A Phoebe no le pasó desapercibido, bueno a nadie le pasaría, como se contrajo de horror la cara de Chris, su rostro se había puesto pálido y Phoebe notó que estaba sufriendo temblores. Decidió acabar con eso cuanto antes y pronunció el hechizo:

"_Por los poderes de todas la generación Halliwell_

_ Aquí vuestra descendiente os pide que la ayudéis_

_ A descubrir los misterios de este joven_

_ Que con nuestras vidas jugó"_

"Perfecto, empecemos…." Dijo Phoebe frotándose las manos. "¿Quién eres?"

Chris dejó escapar un _mierda!_ y suspiró antes de decir:

"Yo soy…."

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"…Christopher Halliwell"

A pesar de haber pronunciado esa última parte de la frase, Chris suspiró aliviado, no porque Phoebe se hubiese enterado de la verdad, suspiraba porque cuando empezó a decir la frase, Phoebe caía desmayada.

Aunque había suspirado, ahora se encontraba preocupado porque no era normal que se hubiera desmayado así la joven bruja.

"¡LEO! ¡LEO! Necesito ayuda, Phoebe está herida y no puedo orbitar" gritó sin éxito, ya que Leo no aparecía. Entonces solo se le ocurrió gritar llamando a la otra persona que podía ayudarle.

"¡PAIGE! Sé que en estos momentos no soy la persona que mejor te cae, pero tienes que venir, tu hermana está en peligro"

En esta ocasión, si que tuvieron éxito sus palabras, ya que prácticamente al instante se materializó la bruja rubia con un frasquito en la mano.

En primer lugar, su mirada se dirigió hacia Chris, atado a una silla, pero entonces su mirada siguió bajando y vio a Phoebe en el suelo. Le dio la vuelta e hizo que bebiera el contenido del frasquito.

Unos segundos después Phoebe Halliwell abría con dificultad los ojos y miró confundida a su hermana.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí?" preguntó con una voz somnolienta.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" dijo la menor de las Embrujadas.

Phoebe cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse.

"El ataque de la cosa esa en la cocina" dijo finalmente.

Chris soltó de nuevo un suspiro y con eso llamó la atención de las dos brujas Hallliwell.

"Entonces ¿no recuerdas para que lo tenías así?" Phoebe simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, luego tendremos que soltarlo, aunque bien se merecía quedarse así por habernos mentido" Chris abrió los ojos asustado "Pero tenemos que buscar a Piper, que también le afectó" Con eso ayudó a levantar a Phoebe y se dispusieron a desatar a Chris.

"¿Queréis que vaya con vosotras?"

"No, gracias, son asuntos familiares, tu tendrás que quedarte fuera" dijo cortante Paige. Phoebe notó una expresión herida que se cruzó por la cara de Chris que fue disimulada inmediatamente y dos segundos después el joven orbitaba yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

Cuando las dos brujas localizaron a Piper, se dirigieron al cuarto de la bruja mayor y cuando entraron, ambas ahogaron un grito tapándole cada una la boca a la otra.

Piper y Leo estaban, ambos, acostados en la cama y profundamente dormidos; a parte, Leo tenía un brazo sobre Piper.

Las dos brujas decidieron despertarlos del modo más silencioso, así que empezaron con Leo.

El anciano, cuando las vio, se puso rojo y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

"¿Q…qué hacéis aquí?" dijo mientras intentaba taparse.

"Nada importante, simplemente avisarte que Chris te está buscando" mintió Paige con una fingida cara de inocencia.

"Ese chico no nos va a dejar tranquilos nunca, voy a ir a hablar ahora mismo con los ancianos y decirle que lo hay que enviar al futuro, por cierto, ¿os importaría dar la media vuelta mientras me visto?" lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Las chicas le dirigieron una sonrisa de disculpa y se voltearon y no volvieron la vista hasta que lo oyeron orbitar. Entonces miraron hacia su hermana y suspirando le dieron la poción y decidieron empezar a contarle la historia.

Cinco minutos después se oyó un "¡QUEEEEEEE! por toda la ciudad.

Un mes había pasado desde el ataque de la Quinterna (así se llamaba aquel ser).

Las Embrujadas no habían sabido nada de Chris en esa temporada y eso las preocupaba, no por él, pero si porque temían por sus intenciones.

Al mismo tiempo, cada vez que Piper y Leo se veían, Piper se ponía nerviosa porque ella no recordaba lo que había sucedido, pero si lo sabía porque se lo habían contado sus hermanas aquella mañana cuando se despertó desnuda en su habitación.

Una tarde en que estaban juntas las tres hermanas, las dos menores notaban bastante nerviosa a la hermana mayor y cuando le preguntaron respondió:

"Esperadme un momento en el Salón que tengo que hablar con vosotras"

Las otras dos asintieron dudosas y se dirigieron al Salón. Dos minutos más tarde se les unió Piper que estaba muy seria.

"Chicas, yo tengo que deciros una cosa y no se por dónde empezar" dijo bajando la mirada. Phoebe le cogió la mano y dándole un apretón para darle ánimos, le dijo:

"Piper, cariño, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea, nosotras te entenderemos y ayudaremos" dijo mientras Paige asintía, afirmando lo dicho por la hermana del medio.

Piper suspiró y finalmente dijo:

"Estoy embarazada."

**Nota autora:**

Bueno este capítulo no es gran cosa, pero es que soy novata en esto de escribir y no soy una gran experta así que no seais muy duros! jeje

Muchas gracias a _**Maika y a Zio Charmed **_ por dejar review en mi historia, procuraré no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

_**Maika: **_Como dije antes, muchas gracias por dejar review y procuraré no ser muy mala con Chris qué lo adoro, pero algo lo ha de pasar mal, por lo menos hasta que se descubra la verdad.

_**Zio Charmed: **_Muchas gracias a ti también por dejar review, me distéis una gran alegría! Jeje. Como puedes ver, no dejé que se supiera todavía quien era Chris, no tenía pensado que se supiera todavía, tengo pensado hacer otra cosa para que se descubra.

Por cierto, dejad reviews que me alegran mucho!

Besos y nos vemos pronto,

Dakota


	3. Capítulo 3

Antes de nada, advertir que este capítulo no es muy largo, más bien es bastante cortito, pero es que era necesario ponerlo antes de que empiece la acción, que será muy pronto.

Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 3**

"Estoy embarazada."

Piper simplemente bajó la mirada cuando pronunció esas palabras, porque no era capaz de mirar a la cara a sus hermanas; si pensaba lógicamente, no tenía razón para avergonzarse, pero se sentía como cuando era pequeña y cogía una galleta cuando su abuela le decía que no las podía comer.

Tan adentro estaba de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus hermanas se levantaban y la abrazaban para mostrarle todo su apoyo.

"Sabes que no vas a estar sola y que vas a contar con nosotras, no te preocupes" le dijo Phoebe mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Claro Piper, ahora nosotras malcriaremos a nuestro o nuestra sobrinita, ¡es fantástico! otro bebé en la familia." dijo Paige mientras las abrazaba a ambas.

Piper no lo soportó más y se puso a llorar agradeciéndole al mundo tener unas hermanas tan fantásticas.

Lo que ninguna de las tres jóvenes había notado debido al emotivo momento fue la presencia de una sombra detrás de la puerta que desapareció en un montón de orbitas

blancas.

Desde el momento en que se enteró del nacimiento de Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, se había dado cuenta del gran error que había cometido al apoyar el matrimonio de una de las Embrujadas con un luz blanca, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era reparar el daño que había cometido y para eso tenía que acercarse a las hermanas Halliwell, pero tenía que hacerlo cuidadosamente para que su plan no fallase.

"_Estoy embarazada………estoy embarazada."_ Las palabras de Piper todavía resonaban en sumente una y otra vez. Cada vez que se fijaba en la reacción de Piper se preguntaba si realmente deseaba tenerlo. Sentía miedo, porque el estaba implicado directamente, muy directamente, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar todo ya que el era…

Cuando Piper ya se había tranquilizado y relajado, decidió que era el momento de hablar.

"Chicas, tengo que decírselo a Leo, el tiene derecho a saberlo porque es el padre" cuando terminó la frase, esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

Sus hermanas la miraron confundidas y Piper contestó como si ya supiera que era lo que le querían preguntar.

"Cuando terminé con Leo, me hice a la idea de que nunca volvería a tener un hijo con el y miradme ahora, de nuevo embarazada de él, para ser sincera, me alegro de que haya sido de este modo, que mejor padre que Leo" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Paige se pusó a pensar en cuantas cosas habían cambiado ese año y fue en ese momento en que le vino a la memoria, la persona que más cambios había producido, Chris Perry, el misterioso luz blanca que había llegado del futuro. Y entonces abrió los ojos muy grandes y dijo con una voz susurrante:

"Piper, ¿te gustaría saber cosas acerca de tu hijo o hija?" La embrujada mayor asintió dubitativa "pues conocemos a cierto luz blanca que nos puede dar cierta información voluntaria o involuntariamente"

En esos momentos aparecieron unas orbitas blancas y se formó la figura de un hombre que dijo:

"Piper, tenemos que hablar."

**NA:** Otra actualización rápida, porque estos capítulos ya los tenía más o menos pensados. Y como estos días tengo tiempo libre pues me puse a escribir todas esas ideas que tenía. No garantizo que el próximo vaya estar tan pronto, porque ahora se acercan las fiestas y bueno pues no estaré con mucho tiempo para escribir, pero de todas maneras lo intentaré! Xd

Pues volver a agradecer a **Zio Charmed **y **Maika** por sus reviews, muchísimas gracias!!

Y a aquellas personas que me estean leyendo, por favor que se animen a hacerme sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea, porque me ayudaría muchísimo para mejor la escritura de fics ya que no es mi fuerte.

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima

Dakota


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Piper tenemor que hablar."

Las tres brujas dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se oyó la voz y vieron a Leo.

En el momento en que el y Piper cruazaron sus miradas, Piper se dio cuenta que Leo ya lo sabía y decidió intervenir.

"Lo sabes, ¿verdad?" dijo suspirando.

Leo simplemente asintió.

"Tenía pensado hablar contigo en cuanto tuviese asimilado todo esto, porque como comprenderás no es muy fácil para mi quedarme embarazada ahora mismo, a parte que en nuestra situación tampoco se hace muy sencillo el asunto pero si hay algo que se es que saldremos adelante" dijo Piper.

"Tu sabes que yo voy a estar contigo apoyándote hasta el final."

Piper y Leo se quedaron mirando fijamente, cada uno pensando en los sentimientos que se profesaban hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

"Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero es que personalmente creo que podríamos conseguir un poco de información adicional acerca de esto todo, preguntándole a cierto luz blanca que vino del futuro."

Tanto Piper como Leo asintieron y se agarraron de las manos orbitando al mismo tiempo que Phoebe y Paige hacían lo mismo.

El día de Chris no estaba siendo de los mejores, había tenido un encontronazo con un demonio que le había arañado en el brazo y la herida no se veía muy bien.

A parte de eso, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y lo único en lo que pensaba era en poder acostarse y dormir un rato.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de las Embrujadas y Leo que lo miraron con suspicacia.

En ese momento, la visión de Chris se volvió borrosa y le parecía ver doble, sintió ganas de devolver y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

Las Embrujadas y Leo se quedaron sorprendidas al ver caer desmayado al joven luz blanca. Leo corrió a socorrerlo y lo acostó en el sofá donde Chris dormía.

Cuando vio su herida se dispuso a curarlo y la herida no sanaba.

"Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo porque la herida no se cura y al no saber que es lo que lo ha infectado podría morir"

"¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? No es que sea santo de mi devoción, pero no quiero que se muera." dijo Piper.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es entrar en su memoria y ver que es lo que lo ha atacado."

"Pero ¿como sabremos cual es ese demonio?"

"Para eso, Paige, tendremos que revisar todos sus recuerdos y de todas maneras, así mataremos dos pajaros de un tiro, decubriremos que es lo que lo está matando y quien es." Susurró Leo levantándose del sofá.

"¿No perderemos demasiado tiempo mirando todas sus memorias?" mencionó Phoebe.

"El tiempo parecerá que corre para nosotros, pero en cuanto salgamos de su mente, será como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo"

Media hora más tarde, se encontraban en el ático, las embrujadas y Leo con Chris recostado en un sofá.

"De acuerdo, empecemos" dijo Piper.

Los cuatro se agarraron de las manos y Phoebe leyó:

_Cuatro personas somos_

_las que queremos entrar_

_en la mente de otra_

_para poder descubrir su verdad_

_y así poderlo salvar_

En ese momento una luz blanca los deslumbró y cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos pensaron que el plan había fallado y las tres brujas miraron hacia Leo, pero en ese momento escucharon unas risas que se dirigían hacia el ático y vieron que la puerta se abría lentamente y por ella aparecía un pequeño niño de no más de cinco años con un oscuro pelo cuyo flequillo cubría levemente sus grandes ojos verdes.

Piper se llevó una mano a la boca y susurró:

"Es Chris, si que ha funcionado"

Chris se agachó detrás del sofá en el que hasta hace unos momentos estaba el Chris mayor y sonrió para sí, pensando que el escondite debía ser perfecto.

En ese momento se vio entrar a un niño de unos siete años entraba.

Las embrujadas y Leo se quedaron con la boca abierta, frente a ellas se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules que tenía una mirada fría para tener solamente siete años.

Era Wyatt.

**Actualizando de nuevo, en esta ocasión tarde algo más que en las otras pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo y la inspiración para esta historia me había abandonado.**

**Agradecer a **_** Maika y ALLEXXMASENCULLEN **_ **por dejar review.**

**Solamente decir que si teneis algo que decir, tanto malo o bueno, sobre la historia, me lo hagáis saber para poder mejorar o para alegrarme un poco! Jeje**

**Pues me despido, pero antes decir que cuantos más reviews reciba, más contenta estaré y me inspiraré antes, así que ya sabéis, si os gusta la historia dejad reviews! Xdd**

**Ahora si, me despido hasta la próxima!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Piper miraba fijamente al que sabía era su hijo, pero sintió un vuelco en el corazón al mirar sus ojos, ¿dónde estaban aquellos preciosos ojos azules inocentes que tenía su bebé? Ahora mismo estaba viendo los mismos ojos, pero todo indicio de inocencia había desaparecido. Su mirada era la de un hombre que había pasado por muchas cosas. Se volteó a ver al pequeño Chris y vio que el niño si tenía una inocente mirada en sus ojos verdes, eran los ojos de un niño, como deberían haber sido los de su propio hijo.

"Christopher, no te escondas porque se que estás aquí, dice mamá que vayamos a recoger lo que hemos dejado por ahí tirado, no la quieras desobedecer que no la conoces como yo."

Chris abrió los ojos asustado y salió del escondite para dirigirse hacia Wyatt.

"¡Wy! Yo quería que jugáramos al escondite, ¿no podemos recoger después?" las embrujadas sonrieron inconscientemente al notar lo dulce que era la voz de Chris y a Phoebe le resultó familiar el tono de voz, le pareció haber oído ese mismo tono cuando era pequeña, pero ahora mismo no caía.

Piper dejó escapar un suspiro al ver como cuando Chris se dirigía a él, Wyatt perdió la mirada fría y le miró con una mirada de cariño. En ese momento sintió como si un gancho la cogiese por debajo del ombligo y la hiciese desaparecer. Cerró muy fuerte los ojos y se agarró a Leo, cuando los abrió dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Leo y éste ya le respondió sin necesidad de que hablara.

"Hemos accedido a otra memoria, cada vez que pasé sentirás una extraña sensación debajo del ombligo" la embrujada asintió y volvió su mirada a la escena.

"¿Estamos de nuevo en casa? ¿Es que Chris no salía de nuestra casa o qué?" preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta, el resto simplemente se encogió de hombros y esperaron a ver que pasaba.

"Mamá ya he llegado" oyeron una voz a sus espaldas y se dieron la vuelta para ver a un joven Chris de unos once años entrar por la puerta, _"la verdad es que es un niño muy guapo"_ pensaba Piper; _"se que me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien"_ era el pensamiento de Phoebe.

"Chris, ven a quitarme las galletas del horno que yo no puedo que estoy lavando los platos" oyeron como una conocida voz gritaba desde la cocina.

"Ya voy." El grupo se miró nerviosamente y fueron detrás de Chris a la cocina para encontrarse con una Piper unos años más mayor que miraba sonriente al niño que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

"Chris, cariño, menos mal que llegaste, porque sino se iban a quemar" le dijo mientras el chico de ojos verdes se acercó a ella para darle un beso.

"Mamá es que presentí que si no llegaba pronto a casa, se quemarían mis galletas favoritas" bromeó el niño regalándole una sonrisa a su madre.

En esos momentos fue como si la escena se hubiera paralizado, las Embrujadas y Leo se quedaron mirando fijamente al niño de ojos verdes.

**POV Piper**

Mi hijo, Chris es mi hijo. El joven que vino del futuro para salvar a Wyatt y que yo misma he rechazado es el niño del cual estoy embarazada.

¿Cuánto habrá sufrido para que su mirada ya no sea la misma que la de ese niño que está frente a mí?

**POV Paige**

¡Dios mio! Que fuerte me parece, Chris es el hijo de Piper y Leo, aunque pensándolo bien es lógico. Es mitad brujo mitad luz blanca y se ve que nos conocía bien de antes, a parte de que ahora que se quien es veo que sus ojos son iguales a los de Leo pero su brillo es igual al de Piper.

**POV Phoebe**

¡Por eso me resultaba a mi tan familiar su voz y me resultaba tan familiar! Es increíble, no sé como no me he dado cuenta antes. Si es muy parecido a Piper, incluso su actitud, tozudo hasta el final, si hasta ambos están trabajando cuando están agotados.

**POV Leo**

¡Oh dios mío! He atacado a mí propio hijo, lo he acusado de enviarme a Valhalla y lo he estado acosando desde que llegó aquí. Seguro que me odia.

Como no me di cuenta de quien era antes, si es muy obvio, su cara es tan similar a la de Piper, y sus ojos, son míos al igual que lo eran los de mi padre.

Todos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando vieron una nueva escena. Aparentemente era un cementerio y en ella se veían a los dos hermanos junto a Victor Bennett; se acercaron a ellos y vieron que estaban frente a tres lápidas. Eran sus lápidas, estaban las tres muertas.

"Abuelo, ¿podemos irnos? Ya no soporto más estar aquí" pidió un Chris de unos catorce años a su abuelo. Victor Bennett pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del joven y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando una voz los interrumpió.

"Victor, considero que Christopher debería dejar de lado su momento infantiloide y soportar la situación al igual que su hermano" dijo fríamente un Leo que se encontraba al lado de un mortalmente serio Wyatt cuyos ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento. Victor apretó levemente el hombro de Chris en señal de apoyo al ver que los ojos del chico empezaban a empañarse.

"Mira Leo, lo siento mucho, pero Chris se quedará conmigo, no creo que tu compañía le haga demasiado bien, voy a llevármelo a vivir conmigo, quieras o no" dijo Victor sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, las embrujadas notaron como Chris le miraba agradecidamente y se abrazaba suavemente a él, eso hizo que se les encogiera el corazón y a Leo sentirse culpable.

Sin embargo, el otro Leo simplemente sonrío fríamente y contestó:

"Llévatelo, Christopher nunca ha querido estar mucho conmigo, por lo tanto ahora yo tampoco quiero."

Fueron viendo más imágenes donde las chicas vieron que Wyatt y Chris tuvieron una buena relación hasta que el mayor de los hermanos decidió que era hora de vengarse del mundo porque lo consideraba culpable de la muerte de su madre y tías. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la escena donde Chris era atacado por un "Conlock", eso había dicho Leo y decidieron salir de su memoria para poder preparar la poción.

Media hora más tarde, las embrujadas y Leo esperaban ansiosos el despertar del joven luz blanca, le habían dado la poción un minuto antes y ahora empezaban a notar los primeros signos del despertar del muchacho.

Chris abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que frente a el, estaban sus padres y sus tías y frunció el ceño, porque al contrario que en días anteriores, ahora lo miraban con culpa, tristeza y cariño, le pareció a el.

"¿Qué ocurre?" decidió preguntar. Leo respiró hondo y dijo:

"Lo sabemos todo."

**Hola! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Me gustaría que me dieseis vuestras opiniones! Jeje**

**Aclarar que puse al Leo de futuro malo debido a que nuestro Leo debía sentirse culpable para intentar acercarse a Chris.**

**Agradecer los cuatro reviews recibidos! Muchísimas gracias me hizo muchísima ilusión!**

_**Zío Charmed: **_**Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar review! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos!**

_**allexxmasencullen:**_** Muchisimas gracias por pasarte y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y dejar review! Besos!**

_**Maika: **_**Muchas gracias por pasarte siempre y dejar review! De verdad que lo agradezco, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar review! Besos!**

_**HollyCullen: **_**Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar review! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Gracias por pasarte y dejar review! Besos!**

**También agradecer a la gente que se pasa a leer mi historia y no deja review y decirle que se animen a darme sus opiniones para saber como orientar el fic.**

**Pues nada, que cuantos más reviews reciba antes actualizaré porque mayor será la inspiración! Jeje**

**Hasta la próxima! Besos**


	6. Capítulo 6

"Lo sabemos todo."

Chris sintió como su cara palidecía _"¿Qué es lo que saben? Oh dios, espero que no sepan quien soy yo" _"¿Qué es lo que sabéis?" dijo en un susurro inseguro y nervioso, impropio en el. Piper se acercó a él y acariciando su cara, sonrío antes de contestar al notar el nerviosismo y temor en los ojos verdes de Chris, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que el temor era por miedo a ser rechazado.

"Chris, sabemos que eres mi hijo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti; has sido capaz de venir al pasado por salvar a tu hermano, aguantando nuestra indiferencia y a veces nuestra bordería contigo" vio como lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de Chris y lo abrazó "estamos muy orgullosos de ti, has demostrado ser un chico muy valiente y muy leal, me siento plenamente satisfecha de haber criado a un hijo así" susurró en su oído.

Leo quería decirle algo pero no se sentía capaz, como decirle algo después de lo que había visto, el estaba muy orgulloso de él, ahora que sabía la verdad entendía porque había hecho todo lo que había hecho, pero solo de recordar el trato que le había dado a su hijo, le hacia sentir mal y tenía miedo de que el joven lo rechazara. Cuando había decidido empezar a hablar, fue cortado por el propio Chris que separándose de su madre dijo:

"Lo siento, pero yo no puedo estar aquí" y se fue orbitando.

-o-0-o-

"Ya falta poco, el momento se acerca pero antes debemos deshacernos del luz blanca y de Leo, con las Embrujadas no habrá problemas ya que lograré que confíen en mí; no creo que sea muy difícil, si confiaron en un demonio como no van a confiar en un anciano, ¿no crees Sigmun?" El pequeño hombre tembló levemente temiendo desobedecer al Anciano.

"Si… se… señor."

-o-0-o-

Piper Halliwell se sentó mecánicamente en el sofá en el que había estado su hijo, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su barriga acariciándola.

"Resulta irónico que hasta hace poco lo quisiera lo más lejos de mí y de toda mi familia y que ahora esté sufriendo porque no quiere estar con nosotros. Esto tiene que ser un castigo por haberlo hecho sufrir" el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo conforme seguía hablando hasta que se puso a llorar tapando la cara con sus propias manos. Phoebe se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó mientras Leo y Paige dejaban caer lágrimas por sus rostros. Leo apretaba sus manos de tal forma que los nudillos ya estaban blancos y Paige se abrazaba a si misma como si tuviese frío. Ninguno había pensado que ocurriría esto.

-o-0-o-

"_Lo saben, saben todo. Saben que soy su hijo y seguramente saben más cosas ¿cómo lo habrán descubierto? Debieron hacer algo en mi memoria para saber porque yo estaba inconsciente y no podría decir nada. Esto está resultando frustrante para mí, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es volver a la casa y preguntarle pero y ¿si me rechazan? No podría soportar el rechazo ahora, me destruiría totalmente, no tendría fuerzas para continuar, pero es que necesito saberlo, tengo que saberlo" _Y desapareció entre un montón de luces blancas.

-o-0-o-

"Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelva, no podemos dejar que siga por ahí el solo" decía Piper sumamente nerviosa.

"Piper, Chris debe tener unos veintidós años, ya es grandecito para saber cuidarse el solo" intentó decir Paige para calmarla.

"¡Me da igual los años que tenga, es mi hijo y quiero que estea aquí AHORA!" gritó Piper.

"Y aquí estoy, para aclarar ciertas dudas que tengo."

Las embrujadas y Leo se voltearon hacia la puerta donde un pálido Chris les miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, simplemente indiferencia.

-o-0-o-

**Hola! Siento haber tardado con este capítulo pero es que últimamente parece que mi inspiración está por los suelos pero bueno…**

**Tenía que actualizar que ya iba siendo horas y os dejo aquí este intento de capítulo, que espero que sea algo pasable, siento de veras que sea tan corto y poco interesante pero no me salió nada mejor. **

**La cosa se pondrá más interesante muy pronto!**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los demás, pediros que os animéis a dejar uno.**

**Kashu: Ola! Muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un review y por leer mi historia. Espero que te guste este capítulo aunque no es muy bueno. Besos! Y gracias de nuevo.**

**Kittyluna: Ola! Gracias también a ti por animarte a dejar un review y por leer mi historia. Besos!**

**ALLEXMASSENCULLEN: Ola! Gracias por pasarte de nuevo otra vez, espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Chris, aunque no es gran cosa, lo siento pero no estaba inspirada y tenía que hacer algo. Gracias de nuevo por dejar review. Besos!**

**Zio Charmed: Ola! Gracias por pasarte! La reacción ha sido un poco asustadiza como ves, pero es que el pobre en menuda situación estaba… siento que este **

**capítulo no sea muy bueno pero intentaré mejorar para el próximo. Gracias de nuevo y besos!**

**Ahora me despido hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Antes de nada deciros que lo que habéis descubierto acerca de mí, no cambia las cosas. Soy vuestro insoportable luz blanca que os hace luchar contra un montón de demonios y vosotras aceptáis sin ganas y también soy el sospechoso luz blanca venido del futuro del cual no hay que fiarse; prefiero que la situación siga tal como estaba hasta este momento" fue todo lo que Chris dijo.

A Piper se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no podía permitir que su hijo hablase así, el tenía que saber que estarían con el en todo momento apoyándolo y ayudándolo en todo lo que necesitase. Fue por eso que se acercó lentamente a el hasta quedar frente a frente.

Chris bajó levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su madre, enmarcada por un rostro más joven pero su madre después de todo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando Piper vio como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por el rostro del joven. Las limpió con cariño y acarició lentamente su cara, quería sentirlo, necesitaba tocarlo para constatar que era el, su hijo.

Pensaba en todas las pequeñas pistas que había ido dejando sin ni siquiera saberlo, cuando se había enfadado por la cita en que la había encontrado, por su nerviosismo cuando lo tocaban, aquella vez que unas brujas las suplantaron y muchas otras cosas más.

Fue por todo eso que tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, sintió como al principio Chris no correspondía al abrazo y por eso lo intensificó aún más y fue en esos momentos en que sintió que Chris iba correspondiendo poco a poco al abrazo y sintió como apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

"Chris, cariño, siempre estaremos contigo ¿vale? No te vamos a abandonar, no tienes que hacer esto solo" le susurró al oído.

Chris simplemente asintió y rompió el abrazo. Todos vieron como sus ojos enrojecidos se cerraban y su cuerpo caía hacia atrás siendo sujetado por Leo.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó asustada Paige, mientras ayudaba a Leo a recostarlo en el sofá.

"Debe haber sido toda la emoción del momento y el estrés pasado en estas semanas junto con la falta de sueño evidente" dijo esto último señalando las marcadas ojeras que se veían en los ojos del joven "todo esto fue el desencadenante del desmayo" finalizó.

"Leo, súbelo a nuestro dormitorio, estará más cómodo en una cama que en el sofá" dijo Piper. Leo simplemente asintió y tocando el brazo de Chris, ambos orbitaron hacia arriba. "Voy a prepararle una sopa caliente para cuando se despierte, no quiero que pase hambre, ya bien visteis lo delgado que está y no quiero que un hijo mío esté mal cuidado" fue lo que dijo dejando a sus hermanas solas en el comedor.

-o-0-o-

"Finalmente, hoy es el día, hoy lograré que las Embrujadas confíen en mí y me quedaré a solas con Wyatt en la casa y entonces… lo mataré"

-o-0-o-

"Chicas, no debemos decirle a nadie que Chris está en la casa y lo que sabemos de el, sería demasiado peligroso para el y no quiero que corra más riesgos de los que ya está corriendo" dijo Piper cuando las tres subían al dormitorio de la mayor, mientras ella llevaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente.

Cuando las tres entraron vieron a Leo sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras acariciaba la frente de Chris, apartando el flequillo que caía libremente por su rostro.

"¿No ha despertado nada aun?" preguntó Phoebe. Leo se giró sorprendido hacia ellas, había estado tan ensimismado mirando a su hijo que no las había oído llegar.

"Me imagino que estaba demasiado agotado y ahora estará recuperando las horas de sueño que le faltaban" fue la contestación de Leo.

Piper dejó la sopa caliente en la mesita y se acercó a su hijo que empezaba a removerse en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada alegre de su madre.

"¿Qué tal estás, cariño?" susurró mientras le cogía una mano.

"Algo mejor" dijo con una voz algo ronca.

"Te he preparado una sopita caliente, ya verás que bien te sienta" le contestó Piper levantándose y yendo por la sopa se sentó a su lado en la cama y acercó la cuchara a la boca de Chris.

"¿Q…que haces?" tartamudeó.

"Darte la sopa ¿no es obvio?" le contestó la embrujada intentando que tomara la sopa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Chris, esquivando por segunda vez la cuchara.

"Porque soy tu madre y estás enfermo, ¿entendido?" replicó Piper mirándolo seriamente. Chris asintió, pero no solamente el sino también el resto de los que estaban en la habitación ya que conocían el carácter de la mujer.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" se oyó una voz desconocida para la mayor parte de las personas de la casa.

"Gideon" susurró Leo levántandose. Las hermanas lo miraron extrañadas.

"¿Quién es Gideon, Leo?" preguntó Piper levantándose y preparada para un enfrentamiento.

"Un anciano, amigo mío, que estuvo a favor de nuestro matrimonio" contestó Leo saliendo por la puerta.

"Nosotras también vamos, tu quédate aquí y no hagas ruído" ordenó Piper. Chris simplemente asintió mientras vio salir a las hermanas y luego se recostó hasta quedarse dormido.

-o-0-o-

"Leo, necesito tu ayuda" dijo Gideon.

"Hola" se oyeron tres voces a espaldas de ambos hombres. Cuando se giraron, Gideon sonrío tan inocentemente como pudo y dijo:

"Permítanme presentarme, soy Gideon, director de la escuela de magia y es para mí todo un honor conocer a las Embrujadas.

-o-0-o-

**Lo siento de verás, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre que la inspiración fallaba y que se me acercaban los exámenes, no había podido actualizar.**

**Pero ahora que ya acabe los exámenes y aprobé dos de los tres exámenes a los cuales me presenté en Setiembre y después de la celebración de los aprobados y disfrutar un poco de las minivacaciones, traigo este nuevo capítulo que aunque no es muy bueno ya empieza a acercarse al temido final.**

**¿Qué creéis que hará Gideon para intentar deshacerse de Wyatt?**

**¿Podrá Chris evitarlo? ¿Descubrirán a Gideon las hermanas?**

**Todo esto se sabrá en los próximos capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a:**

_**Kashu, ALEXMASENCULLEN, Dexter Cullen y rosmarlin.**_

_**De verdad muchas gracias porque los reviews me animan para inspirarme. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis que actualice pronto, dejar reviews para que venga la inspiración.**_

_**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Besoos!**_


End file.
